


a peaceful afternoon. || peter parker x reader

by dreamymilks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamymilks/pseuds/dreamymilks
Summary: You remember the first time you told Peter that you loved him.





	a peaceful afternoon. || peter parker x reader

You remember the first time you told Peter that you loved him. It slipped out, really — you’d been sitting on his couch in his modest apartment after school, aimlessly watching a sci-fi movie that you had forgotten the name of. It’s not that you weren’t interested; he’d just been entirely entrancing with his commentary, reactions, and genuine interest. Your boyfriend had seen this movie a hundred times, of course, but he had always gotten absorbed in the movie’s storyline and characters with every rewatch.

 

Your left arm leaned on the cozy cushions as you hugged your knees, facing him. The warm glow of the 5 o'clock sunlight was pouring into the curtain-drawn windows onto his brown hair, making his eyes twinkle in a way that made your heart flutter. His feet were flat on the floor, fingers intertwined as his forearms laid on his thighs. His eyes were completely focused on the screen, body leaned forward in anticipation for the twist that he knew was coming.

  
“Peter?”

 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, concentration never leaving the television screen. “What’s up?”

 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

His gaze immediately snapped to look at yours. He let out a small laugh, teeth showing. “(Y/N)! You can’t just say that! We’re in the middle of watching the greatest scene of all time!” He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and paused the film, then completely turned to you.

 

You stared at each other for a few seconds before he set the remote down and moved closer to you. He gently ran your hair through his fingers, then leaned in and kissed you.

 

He smiled as he pulled away, eyes not meeting yours. You could see the slightest hint of blush that blossomed across the top of his cheeks. He lifted his eyes to look at yours.

 

“I think I’m in love with you, too.” 


End file.
